


Develop

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Photography, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky x reader. Tumblr prompt based on the word "develop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Develop

Bucky loved taking pictures. After having his memories taken from him, he desperately wanted to forge new ones – ones that he would always be able to remember. He started out just playing with his iPhone camera as you patiently taught him all the basic features. You were impressed by his natural ability with the camera, however, marveling at some of the beautifully organic and candid snapshots he was able to capture. You chalked it up to his swiftness, his awareness; he could see moments before they happened and he knew how to get there to capture them. Once you showed him Instagram, it was only a matter of time before he started racking up followers left and right. People who didn’t even recognize his name, people who were just entranced by his ability to capture the variety of life in the city in such simple yet compelling ways.

Bucky would smile shyly whenever you complimented his photos, a blush creeping up his face a when you eventually found ones of you on his phone when you took it from him, drunkenly giggling at one of Stark’s parties while he fought helplessly to retrieve it. Your eyes widened as you saw that there were pictures of you other than the selfies that you would often take together. Expertly shot pictures of you standing quietly out on the balcony, gazing off into the distance with a cigarette hanging from your lips. Laughing next to Bucky as you all gathered for team movie night. Your eyes closed gently, a soft smile on your features as you drifted off into the music swelling through your headphones, sitting across from him on the subway.

You had gazed at him in amazement, blushing as well, as a smile broke across your face. “These are amazing, Buck,” you murmured, an incredulous laugh escaping past your lips. “Why did you never show me?” But in his eyes and in the photos, there was the answer: he had fallen in love with you but didn’t know how to say it. You two moved off to his bedroom; the stuck words in your throats loosening and finally coming out in the open. The night moved in snapshots in your mind: first kiss, first touches, first night laying tangled in each others arms. And when Bucky went to take the inevitable picture of your lips on his, you both had to laugh at the blurriness at first – his hand shaking too much from his own happiness. This time, you took the picture, and it was one of his favorites.

You loved the pictures he took when you started dating and so did he, finally able to press his lips to your cheeks and see your blissful smile over and over– a smile that grew out of his love. It thrilled him to be able to carry you around like this when you were off on missions or if he was – a constant reminder of how much he loved and needed you. Bucky loved documenting your relationship and you because it helped remind him that it all truly was real; that he was alive and wake and he wasn’t dreaming. 

So when you bought him a Polaroid camera for Christmas, the shit-eating grin that broke across his face was enough confirmation for you to know you had been a great Santa. Bucky adored his new camera; amazed by the way the pictures would slowly develop into color and focus on their own.

And just like he loved watching his snapshots develop, Bucky couldn’t wait to see the depth of your relationship together unfold before his eyes.


End file.
